The Trouble With Love Is
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: AU Sango gets a new job at the Goshinboku magazine, expecting to achieve her goal of becoming a famous writer. The only thing that stands between her and her dream is Miroku. Pairings: MirSan and a bit of InuKag Disclaimer: I Don't own InuYasha
1. Lady Luck

**Authors note: **HI!!!! I'm sorry if you don't like SanMir pairing but I'm sure you do, considering you read the mini- bio. Hope you love the fic. Sango and Miroku are amusing for me to write stories about. The drama of their relationship in the actual story is so amusing. Well, continue, because I love my readers!!!

**Disclaimer:** Well... I Don't own InuYasha... but... I bet I could if I was rich enough :b

**Chapter 1: Lady Luck **

Sango frowned worriedly as she pulled her car up next to the building where she would be starting her new job. The head office of Goshinboku magazine, which was the hottest selling magazine since the beginning of the civilized era. She sighed and took off her pastel pink sunglasses. She looked into her reflection in the rear view mirror to make sure that she didn't have any unwanted streaks of makeup anywhere. To be honest, she took her damned time to do the inevitable. She didn't want to go inside yet, because she was nervous.

She blew her brown bangs out of her eyes and opened the door of her metallic purple Chrysler Intrepid, which she was _still_ paying for, and stepped out into the sunlight. It was a gorgeous day. Too good for doubts. Her bangs fell into her eyes once more and she subconsciously flicked them out of the way with the tips of her fingers. She walked up the great stone steps, and to the gigantic front door. She sighed one last time, with her hand on the handle and paused.

"This is it," she whispered, "The day I have been waiting for." Then she turned the silver knob and pushed the door open.

Inside a group of twenty people or more were either hard at work, or enjoying a conversation. Some were filing. Some were answering correspondence, or writing their next article. The people who were talking talked about their families, mutual friends, a party they had attended or even what they had had for dinner last night. It was quite a sight.

Sango looked around. She didn't know where to go. All she knew was that underneath all the nervous tension she felt happiness. She had always strived to become the author of an article in a magazine. She had read Goshinboku since she was seven years old, and now there she was working at the main office! She smiled happily. To get this job, she had had to send in, multiple pictures of herself. Some were head shots, others side views or full body shots. She couldn't think of an angle that hadn't been photographed. She had also been told to write an essay on herself. The magazine director had wanted to know everything about her. She wrote everything that she could think of, which still wasn't much. It must have been enough because she had gotten a call, and here she was! She just wondered what position she had been assigned. _Gossip… Truth… Lies…_

"Excuse me," she said tapping a good looking black haired girl on the shoulder. The girl turned away from the silver haired hanyou she had previously been conversing with. She smiled a friendly smile.

"May I help you?" she asked. Sango smiled back and nodded.

"My name is Sango and I was just hired he--." At that moment the dog hanyou groaned. His silvery white dog ears twitched.

"Another one!?" Sango felt offended for a second before the black haired girl cut in.

"INUYASHA! Be nice!" she scolded. Sango stared.

"InuYasha Taishio?" she questioned. "The all-time greatest sports writer!?" The annoyed look slipped off of InuYasha's face and he smiled slightly.

"I am InuYasha Taishio," he said to her, "but I'm not sure about the all-time greatest…" The pretty black haired girl rolled her eyes just before InuYasha turned back to her. "Kagome, you know as well as I do what Miroku is doing!" The girl nodded.

"Yes but…"

"Kagome Higurashi!?" Sango cut her off, "As in the famed film critic!?" Kagome stared at Sango, whose eyes were alight with admiration, and she smiled.

"Yes I am," she replied, "And I'm sorry about InuYasha here. He's a little…" With her finger she made a little circular motion beside her temple. InuYasha growled.

"I'm not crazy and you know it! He's letting in all the little pretties he can find ever since his father died." Now that he mentioned it Sango noticed that InuYasha was the only male in the room. All of the other employees were beautiful women. Sango frowned.

"Is there something wrong with Mr. Houshi?" she asked quietly. Both InuYasha and Kagome's eyes darted to Sango's face. There was a moment of silence between the three. Kagome still smiled.

"He has his good points and his quirks. Just like any guy." As she said the last part she glanced at InuYasha. She looked back to Sango seconds later and continued. "He's nice enough. He doesn't smell of body odor. He's a great boss. He's hardworking and he pays well, but…" She cut off.

"But? " Sango prompted. Kagome sighed.

"He's a bit of a lecher." Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious!?" Kagome nodded.

"I'm the only male on staff," InuYasha informed her, "Did you wonder why you had to send in so many photos? No? Well he inspects the pictures closely and chooses the prettiest to hire. It's annoying and unethical, but the girls do get the job done, I will give them that."

Sango felt a weird weight in her stomach. So she hadn't been chosen for her resume _or _her essay. Oh well. At least she was going to get to write for the Goshinboku, right? Just then a bodacious blonde girl tapped her on the shoulder. Sango turned to her.

"Mr. Houshi would like to see you in his office please." Then she walked away.

Sango looked up towards the end of the hallway. There was a door with a bronze plaque. She could just imagine the words _Miroku Houshi, Director_, written across it.

"Good luck," whispered Kagome and she pushed her slightly.

"You'll need it," said InuYasha. All Sango heard as she walked away was a dull thunk and an, "oww," which sounded oddly like InuYasha. The hallway seemed a million miles long as she went step by step, she thought, into the lion's den. She curled her fist into a ball and inwardly steeled herself. No matter what, she wouldn't lose her cool. She had to stay strong for all of her dreams to come true. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." She groaned inwardly. She had been hoping the blonde hadn't been telling the truth. She opened the door slowly and stepped in. She looked around her surroundings. The walls were a subtle shade of lilac, with navy blue and gold trim. There were golden curtains in the windows and filing cabinets next to a cedar desk. In front of the desk were two comfortable looking chairs with navy upholstery, and behind it was an amazingly attractive man. Sango stared. "Well, Sango Taijiya," said the director of Goshinboku magazine. "Ms. Taijiya…" He looked up and caught her gaze. "May I call you Sango?" Sango blushed at the openness in which she had seen him eye her up and down a second ago.

"Yes, sir," she answered, adding a nod for effect. "Mr. Houshi, may I-," she started but the director cut her off.

"Now, now my beautiful lady," Sango turned a darker shade of pink, "You may call me Miroku." She stared up at him momentarily. His eyes were fixed on hers within seconds and she glanced downwards.

"I'd prefer not to, sir." Miroku shrugged and leaned back in his reclining chair. Sango took this opportunity to admire his eyes. They were an odd shade of blue. The flecks of purple that accented them gave an impression that you could get lost in them. Since Miroku didn't look like he had anything more to say Sango continued.

"Sir, I have been wondering where I will be working." She nervously brushed her bangs out of her face. She really _should_ get them cut. It was a pain to keep brushing the aside and if she didn't it was hard to see. "I'd like to get to work as soon as possible, but-." Much to her dismay Miroku cut her off a second time.

"Your desk is right outside of my office," he informed her. Sango tilted her head slightly to the side. The desks she had seen had been far down the hallway. She had only seen one desk close to his office and that was… "You will be my secretary." Sango stared at him for what seemed like hours to her. She was frozen. She had worked so hard to get here. To reach her dream. Just to have it all thrown aside by this man she had just met.

"B-but sir," she stuttered as the shock began to fade. "I-." This time she was cut off by a loud irritating beeping noise from somewhere in the cedar desk.

"Shit," Miroku whispered. He began to shuffle around in his desk for the object creating the noise. A second later he pulled out a vibrating pager. "Shit." He looked up at Sango apologetically, his eye showing a hint of annoyance. "I'm sorry Sango, but I have to go." He stood up and stepped close to her. He lifted a hand airily and squeezed her shoulder. "If I get any calls, please take a message." He pulled on a black leather jacket and smiles at her once more. "I am really sorry." He was gone within seconds of opening the door. Sango looked at the door which was now ajar and collapsed into one of the cushy purple chairs.

Just her luck. Just her damn luck.


	2. Getting to Know the Boss

**Authors note: **What do you think of the first chapter? I love showing Sango's insecure side!!! I think I am going to include the reviews I get at the end of each chapter. I hope you like this story.

**Disclaimer: **No matter how hard I try, or how mach I _want_ to, I do not, will not, and cannot own, control or produce InuYasha. I am not claiming to be Rumiko Takehashi, but these stories are mine and if anyone rips them off I will be upset. And you don't want to see the hulk when she's angry! I put a lot of thought into my stories, so don't hate me please! - I'll update as often as possible, but I will be going on summer break soon so please don't expect much!

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Boss **

Miroku frowned. Not only was he late for a very important appointment, but he had just virtually brushed off the most gorgeous woman he had ever met, and he was used to beautiful women, believe you me. He sighed contentedly. He could tell that Sango would be a great secretary. She had those fingers. The ones that you could tell were fast. She also had the voice. A happy, bubbly sound that filled your ears pleasantly every time she spoke. To top it all off, she had an amazing body. One that he knew would smell good, look good and probably feel good too. No flaw was present. Her body was all nice curves, large breasts, tiny waist, and a pair of obviously nice legs that any shirt or short dress would compliment very nicely. Yep, she was gorgeous and, considering the luck he had with secretaries, she'd be all over him within a week.

Miroku sighed once more. Thank God for small favors. He pulled his black Harley Davidson to a stop outside of a little restaurant which was crowded with tourists. The tourists stared as he got off of his bike and took off his helmet. Many females stared and he winked playfully, letting them debate on who the wink was for. He always had that effect on girls. Even the tourist females who came to work on their tans admired his good looks. Everyone love Florida, but there was only one person he was looking for, and he found her.

The restaurant was decorated in an early Greek motif. With its olive vines and it's statues of the Greek Gods and Deities, it looked like something out of a moderately low budget movie. At a table at the very back of the room sat Tiffany Burbane. The trim little redheaded actress was the hottest celebrity of the time. It was well known that she had just co- starred in a movie with Donovan Richardson, and even Kagome, who had seen the previews, said that it looked great. Supposedly, it was full of spies and intrigue. At the moment Tiffany was dressed in a grey pants suit and Miroku thought she looked like any other tourist.

He walked up and sat down in a rickety chair across the table from the star. When she noticed his presence she glanced up. When she realized who it was she groaned.

"What's wrong Tiffy?" Miroku inquired with a wink, "you knew you were going to be interviewed." The girl looked at him, annoyed. Then she continued to poke her Greek salad with her silver fork.

"Yeah, I did," she admitted darkly, "But I told them not to send you." Miroku feigned a hurt look and put a hand to his heart.

"My dear lady," he started slowly, "I am surprised that you would do such a thing. Why in the world did you tell them that!?" Tiffany's eyes rolled skyward and she sipped her ice water.

"Because you're an annoying little player, and a flirt. Oh, and I hate your guts." Miroku's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm glad we feel the same." For all of her beauty and charm on camera, deep down Tiffany was still a bitch. She could wilt lettuce with one look from her bright green eyes. She glared daggers at him, but he kept his ground. He gave her a cool, level stared and tapped slowly on the carved wooden table with his middle and index fingers. "So darling, I suggest you talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. At all." He debated whether he should be an asshole or not. Yes.

"Oh look, you just said something." He ducked as the fork Tiffany had been holding went flying through the air and imbedded itself in the chair where his head had been. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No more bitch pills for you Ms. Crabbyass." That earned him another glare and another flying object, this time a knife. "Okay, I know when I'm not wanted." He got up. "But this isn't over." Tiffany stared at him coldly.

"It is until you send someone else." He rolled his eyes and stood up slowly.

"I hope you have an amazingly horrible day." He left the little restaurant and stepped into a bustling group of teenagers. A few buxom brunettes glanced at him and he wave, in turn making their face go pink. They giggled and their male companions pouted. Miroku gave a 'sorry' gesture and got onto his Harley. He pulled on his helmet and kicked off. When he got back to the office he was going to make the lovely Ms. Taijiya fall for him. That thought compensated for the dreadful meeting he had just endured. He pulled up beside the Goshinboku headquarters and parked. As he stepped into the office he ran right into a quarreling couple.

"Oi, I'm not going to apologize," InuYasha yelled at Kagome, "I walked in and _she _gawked at _me_! It wasn't the other way around! Plus," the anger in his voice built, "she had the nerve to ask who was human, my mom, or my dad, in that nasty tone that she has!" His voice was practically a scream now and everyone in the office was staring. Kagome's face was red with embarrassment.

"InuYasha, she didn't mean it that way." She tried to pacify the enraged hanyou by putting her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away and glared down at the girl who was struggling not to cry.

"It was said _exactly_ the way she meant it. Your _lovely_ mother has quite the way with words. _Believe me._" InuYasha's golden-amber eyes were sparkling angrily in the light that came through the open door. "Mutt," he growled, "half-blood, half demon monster." He was still shouting but half the anger seemed gone. Instead it was replaced by pain. "Sound about right?" Kagome's strength cracked and her pretty eyes filled with tears.

"My mother," she said through her tears and sadness, "may have said some things, but she never used those prejudiced words. I wouldn't let her! So stop… just s-stop taking it out on me!" Her hand rose quickly and she smacked him across the cheek, leaving a red hand print. InuYasha's eyes widened in surprise and Kagome gasped. In a second she was running into the ladies washroom, sobbing. The surprised InuYasha only hid his hurt behind a glare and touched his red cheek before storming out the door.

Miroku sighed heavily. This was why he preferred having only girls as his employees. He shook his head slowly and walked down the hall and into his office.

"Sango, did I get any messages?" There was no answer. "Sango?" Nope, no response.

&&&&&&&

"There, there, don't cry."

Sango had heard InuYasha and Kagome fighting— like anyone could ignore that— and she had followed after Kagome to cheer her up. The bathroom was spotless and pearly white. Sango bet that the cleaning staff was paid well. She opened her purse and dug for the packet of Kleenex that she kept for emergencies just like this. She found it buried beneath her brush, a pack of gum, her keys and her cell phone. She pulled one out and offered it to Kagome. The crying girl took one and blew her nose.

"He's right," she informed her voice slightly hoarse from the crying, "My mom is horrible! She does think he's a monster!" She plopped onto an ivory toilet seat. She whipped her eyes on a piece of toilet paper. "What am I supposed to do!?" she asked. She slowly stopped crying. Sango stared at this woman, who she had thought as so sophisticated and mature, and felt herself begin to smile.

"You love him, don't you?" her voice was quite and gentle. Kagome looked up, surprised and then began to blush. "Ah, I thought so." Kagome nodded.

"It's true, but I don't think he feels the same way." She frowned and Sango patted her comfortingly on the back.

"He does, trust me. No guy would get that upset over anything except if his team lost the football game, or if he is in love" She joked. Kagome's face finally broke out into a grin and she giggled.

"Thanks Sango. I think that I know what to do. I need to tall InuYasha how I feel, and talk to my mother too." She paused. "I just hope she understands." Sango pulled Kagome up.

"She will." Kagome smiled again, and turned to the mirror to fix her makeup.

"Hey Sango" she wondered. Sango glanced towards her from her place beside the door.

"Hmm..?"

"Are you in love with anybody?" Sango almost tripped over her own two feet even though she was standing still. Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"No! No way!" Kagome laughed. "No!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Kagome looked at her in question. "Why not?" Sango paused.

"Well," she mused, "for starters, most men are idiots. They whine and complain about dirty dishes nut they won't do them themselves. Two, they're perverted, like our boss out there. Three," she sighed, "I've never really been lucky with the male specimen." Kagome gaped at her disbelievingly. Sango blinked. "What is it?" Kagome shook her head.

"Sango, you're gorgeous!" Sango smiled and chucked.

"You say so. Most of them are intimidated guess. I don't know why." Her voice was sad a she look around at the white bathroom. Kagome frowned at her. She leaned against the bathroom wall and looked at the new girl. She had long straight that was a nice shade of chestnut. Her eyes were a mysterious color that seemed impossible. A light brown, flecked with purple in a way that made even Kagome want to stare into them. Kagome smiled widely.

"Y' know what Sango?" Kagome stepped over and hugged her new friend tightly. "I'm glad Miroku finally brought in someone new, with beauty and brains!" Sango smiled and hugged back. Kagome was someone she knew she would learn to love like a sister. They let each other go. "Back to work, then?"

&&&&&&&

Miroku was sitting at his desk wondering at the loss of his secretary. He decided that she had gone to comfort Kagome, who she seemed to be friends with. Not like it was a big deal. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Miroku said loud enough for the person outside of the door to hear. He heard the door open and looked up from his papers. "Ah, Sango! What a pleasant surprise!" He noticed Sango's eyebrows rise very slightly for a second, then it was gone. "Come in from the doorway my dear woman." He noticed that the way she moved toward his desk was hesitant and unsure. He would bet a million dollars that he knew the reason.

"Ayumi told me you were looking for me, sir." Her tone was solid and to the point. Miroku sighed in an over exaggerated way and clicked his tongue.

"My dear, as I said before, call me Miroku." His mouth curved into a playful smile. "Of course, you could call me sexy if you wanted to" Sango blushed and she looked down.

"Sir, that is highly inappropriate," she replied wearily. She felt very awkward. Pretending to be interested in the blue carpet was hard. She heard a creak and looked up. Miroku had gotten up and out of his chair and walked over to her. Miroku found himself thinking that Sango was even more beautiful when she blushed.

"Honey" he said. "This is my office, and I decide what is inappropriate and what is not." He had gotten so close that he could smell her shampoo. It smelled like mango, or papaya, or some other exotic fruit. It made her all the more irresistible. He reached out and she stepped back. Her eyes were fixed on some place beyond his left ear. He could see a subtle tension in those amazing eyes.

"Sir, if that is all, then I am going to—." Miroku shook his head.

"That isn't all." He felt more than saw Sango's body go stiff and imagined how she would feel under him. He felt himself begin to get aroused and so sat back behind his desk. "I was wondering if I got any calls while I was out." Sango let out a blast of breath as if she had been holding it in for a while.

"No sir." Then she turned tail and left his purple, blue and gold office as fast as she could without running. He heard an audible clicking sound as the door shut. This was going to be different than with the others.

&&&&&&&

Sango closed her eyes as she sank into the driver' seat of her _Intrepid _at the end of the day. She put on her seatbelt and started to drive. She hadn't expected her new boss to be so straight forward in his intentions. Or good looking for that matter. She had been shocked to see that he wasn't some horney, spoiled old man, on the first day. He was horney, it was obvious. He had looked at her in a blatantly sexual way and she wasn't sure if she disliked it or not. There were certain men that you knew would please you in bed, and Miroku Houshi was one of them. He had these broad muscles and a wide chest that she could just picture in the soft glow of the moonlight.

Sango smiled and continued with her thoughts, though she knew she shouldn't. He had amazing eyes, which were complimented by the décor in his office. They were two shades lighter navy than the trim on his walls. The black suit he wore suited him well enough, but she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like in casual dress. Or nothing at all. She sighed. Now this was getting stupid. She pulled into the parking lot of her apartment and went inside quickly.

Sango knew she was better than just a secretary and that was the point of this job wasn't it!? She sat down at her kitchen table with a notepad, a pencil and a banana, which she peeled. She needed to prove that she was as good of a writer as any Mr. Sexy had ever known. She shook her head. "Get a old of yourself girl!" She scolded herself. "He's a lecherous pig." Her naughty thoughts seemed to listen, because they stopped for the moment. She took a bite of her banana and set to work.

&&&&&&&

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? I don't have any reviews yet so…


	3. The Plan

**Authors Note: **Wow! How's that for daydreaming!?

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

" But Sango, I-" Kagome stopped. She didn't know what to say.

"Please Kagome." Sango pleaded, "You know it's good enough!" Kagome nodded desperately.

"It's not that, it's--" Sango's eyes flashed. She sensed victory.

"It's wrong?" she whispered in a sad, flat tone. "I worked hard on this, to get where I am, and it's not even where I want to be!" Kagome took in the look of longing she saw on Sango's face and sighed, caving in.

"Fine." Sango smiled and hugged her ferociously. It had been two months since she had started, and she was still only doing paperwork and filing.

"Thank you _so_ much!" She let her go. Kagome smiled and nodded, looking at the paper. It _was _good and she knew that _she_ had inspired Sango to create the article that she held in her hands, and she was proud.

"Just don't be too happy, because I don't know if--"

"If he'd let an unpublished author be in _his_ magazine?" Sango chuckled an airy chuckle. "That's why _you're_ going to pass it off as _yours_..." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

"_What!?_ No! Sango, I can't!" She frowned at the smile slowly spreading across Sango's face. "You worked so hard on this! You should get the credit! This is just wrong! I really can't!" Sango shook her head slowly. The smile Kagome saw was genuine.

"My work is going to be published, and that is enough for me." Kagome glared at her, but she just laughed. "I really need your help with this Kags." Kagome rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Fine!" Sango grabbed her arms and spun her around quickly.

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around hurriedly. A little red-eyed demon girl stood right behind her, a defiant look in her eyes. She was only one of the few full-demon girls that worked here. She had firey hair that matched her eyes.

"What is it, Moe?" The girl shuffled some papers around in her thin arms and looked down at them.

"Miroku told me to come get you. He wants to see you in his office." Moe turned and started to walk away, but Kagome grabbed her arm. The girl pulled away and her eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"Did he say why?" Moe looked slightly annoyed but she still managed to be polite.

"No, he didn't, but I am sure that you had better hurry. I think it may be about your article." An icy feeling threaded it's way through Kagome's stomach.

"Thanks Moe." She let the girl go and walked to Miroku's office. She felt sincerely nervous. She had never lied to anyone, especially not her boss. She took in a fresh gulp of air and knocked on Miroku's door.

"...In... Come in!" Kagome did as she was told. She saw Miroku's face brighten as he took in her pink outfit. "Ah, my brilliant woman friend, Kagome. How has it been? How long has it been since you've been in my office?" Kagome blushed. She remembered full-well that that time was two and a half years ago. She had been his secretary before, just like Sango was now. They had had a miniature relationship. A fling, if you must. She knew he would never let her live it down.

"You called Miroku?" Miroku took in her beautiful visage once more. Ah, she was a sight to behold. Lovely, just lovely.

"Yes, my lovely critic." He gestured for her to take a seat, an offer which she accepted. "It seems that you have strayed from your line of duty." On his desk was an open copy of the most recent Goshinboku magazine. The page it was opened to was obvious. Kagome glanced at it and then speedily looked at her feet.

"Um, yes." Kagome blinked and looked up at him. Miroku smiled.

"Well done. It is an amazing article, which you know, I'm sure." He gestured to the article on the page infront of him, which not Kagome, but Sango had written. "About the discrimination against half-demons. Amazing." Kagome looked at him in bewilderment. Miroku rarely gave this much praise. He was smewhat of a perfectionist, and he liked things a certain way. "I think that--" There was a click. Kagome turned quickly to see Sango standing in the doorway. She flashed a smile in the secretary's direction and her friend quickly returned it.

"Mr. Houshi, a woman named Fuzuki called." Miroku blinked.

"Fuzuki..." His face held no recognition of the name."Oh, yes. Did she leave a message?" Sango nodded, and Kagome noticed a new sparkle light up in her eyes. "What was it?" Kagome saw the amused look before the words came out.

"She asked that I tell you to burn in hell, and that you should never call her again. Ever." Miroku's face lit up and he grinned.

"Well then, I'm free tonight." He looked at his secretary peircingly. "Maybe you and I should get together Sango." Kagome noticed her friends lips part slightly and a slight flush come to her face. It was obvious that she was embarassed.

"_No_. We _shouldn't_," she answered shortly and turned to leave.

"You know you want to," teased Miroku softly before she could leave the room. Sango paused with her hand on the doorframe for a split second before leaving. Realizing this, Kagome quickly excused herself and followed her.

"Hey Sango!" She said as she fell into step beside the pink-cheeked, flustered young woman. Sango looked at her.

"Hi Kagome." Sango sat down at her desk and began to jot down notes on a pad of paper. Kagome watched quietly. Waiting. Watching. Sango looked up.

"Sorry for interrupting your meeting."

"Sango, that's fine!" Kagome paused. She took in the sight of the extremely pretty girl infront of her. "What do you think of Miroku?" Sango paused for a moment, her black pen poised just above her paper.

"He's... interesting..." Kagome knew what that meant, and it wasn't good. She had been in that exact situation once.

"Don't fall Sango," she warned, "if you fall for him you'll fall hard, as it all crashes out from beneath you." Sango smiled in the amused way she had a few minutes away, nodding.

"Don't worry," she assured, "I just think he's cute, that's all!" Kagome sighed in an over-exaggerated way.

"Well, I've got to get to work." Sango nodded once again. "See you later."

* * *

Miroku sighed. What to do. Kagome's article had been stunningly brilliant, he had to give her that, but something didn't seem right. He had thought for hours and finally decided what was lacking. There was no Kagome in the words. Kagome was an amazing writer, an amazing critic, but there was one flaw she had. She was biased and emotional. The paper infront of him showed different aspects and oppinions which had been taken into account. Not only was there the authors oppinion, but they had interviewed the discriminators and discriminatees, as well.

Miroku heard a shuffling sound just outside of his office. He glanced at the clock. The green glowing numberd read eleven-thirty-seven. He stood up. Who would still be at the office at this hour? He opened his door and saw a rushed looking Sango sorting through papers. He walked up.

"Hello my lovely lady." Sango jumped at the sound of his voice and plopped all of her papers into a messy pile on the desk.

"You surprised me sir." She sounded slightly brethless. Miroku smirked.

"Do I always take your breath away Sango?" She shot him a weary glance before she looked down.

"Only once in a while sir." Miroku laughed.

"Oh, Sango! I am honoured to have a woman such as you practically admit that I am amazing!" He noticed her cheeks slowly turn pink, then flamed to crimson.

"I don't think I practically admitted anything," Her voice was quiet. Miroku moved behind her desk and noticed her stiffen. He grabbed a lock of her hair and rubbed it between his thum, middle and index fingers.

"Oh, come on Sango," he whispered smoothly, leaning so that his lips slightly brushed her ear. He was so close that felt her shiver. "You know you want me."

"Sir, I--" He turned her spinney chair around and pulled her up into a standing position. Once she was standing he pulled her close. There was a almost electric current between them. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"I've told you, it's Miroku." Her pretty eyes were as wide as tennis balls. Her mouth was open in shock. How he wanted to kiss her. He would bet forty bucks that the shine on her lips was some fruity flavoured lipgloss. The thought was enough to make his mouth go dry.

"M-M-Miroku... I--" She stuttered. Miroku took her lack of speech as permission. He leaned in and kissed her. She responed instantaneously and that sent a shock rippling through him. He forced his tongue into her mouth and tilted her head back for easier access. He was right. She did tase like fruit. Peaches to be exact. He loved peaches. He heard a little noise of longing escape from Sango's lips when the pulled apart momentarily. He had never heard that sound before and it aroused him even further. They pulled back for breath.

"Sango, I--"She smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"Shh, don't ruin it." Her voice sounded husky, even in her own ears. She kissed _him_ this time. Their need and want of eachother was evident. Moving around the desk, Miroku guided Sango slowly into his office.

* * *

_The end of Chapter three.. What do you think? Please review! _

_I liked how this chapter progressed. I know it seems like it is going a little fast, but isn't that how Miroku opperates? Haha. Don't worry. There are many surprises up ahead. The next chapter is called, "Walking a fine line." What will Kagome do when she finds out? Read on and you will see._

_This is Huggles signing off! (salutes) _


	4. Walking a Fine Line

**Author's Note:** I am adding chapters like crazy, but I have eight more stories on the go. If you like this you should check out the soon-to-be story called 'Beneath the Surface'. I shouldn't be writing spoilers for my stories, but, I can't help it. I like it a lot. I also enjoy this chapter, so, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Walking a Fine Line**

InuYasha scowled. That Kagome, was such a scam artist, taking credit for someone else's work. He let his scowl soften, something he would not do for any other reason. She was _his_ scam artist.

As he pulled into her driveway, he saw her curtains flutter. Seconds later her door opened and Kagome stepped out. She ran up to the car and pulled the door open, getting in quickly. InuYasha smiled at her as she leaned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, love, "he said, pulling out of the small driveway, "how are you?" Kagome's smile brightened the car. To be honest, it brightened his life. Her being with him all seemed like a dream. Fighting with her had been hell.

"I'm a little nervous," Kagome admitted playing with a lock of her hair, which was in a ponytail. "I don't want to admit to Miroku that I lied." InuYasha smiled and winked.

"Hey, cheer up. This is a favour for a friend. Don't worry about it!" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you InuYasha. I love you."

&&&&&

Sango felt horrible. She wanted to be successful and respected. She had slept with her well-built, attractive, yet slightly annoying boss. _Her boss for cristsakes! _She sat at her desk and put her head in her hands.

"God, I'm an idiot!" she cursed herself. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Sango, you are definitely not an idiot," Miroku chirped, yawning, "you are a qualified, beautiful, sexy woman." She felt his words and touch do the same thing they had done the night before, and she knew that she would never be able to resist, or refuse him. She looked up at him and saw a content smile on his face.

"Morning, sir." She noted his grimace.

"It's Miroku, Sango." He corrected. "And I expected you to greet me more warmly than you did. A hug, a kiss maybe." Sango frowned. "Ah, you want to know why I'm here right now." She nodded. "Well," he leaned closer, "I wanted to tell you that I hope that last night wasn't just a one time thing. I also wanted t ask you to dinner." Sango stared momentarily. That wasn't what she had expected. She smiled hesitantly, gauging the sincerity in his eyes. No hint of a lie.

"Alright, what time?" Miroku grinned.

"Right after work."

&&&&&

When Kagome and InuYasha walked into "Goshinboku" it was whisper quiet. There was none of the usual commotion, but that might have been because more than half of the staff were standing near the water-filter gossiping in low voices. There was a steady stream of whispers going on. Kagome felt an unsteady tension gush into her stomach. She walked up to one of the women and tapped her on he shoulder. The woman turned around, fixing her aqua eyes on Kagome's chocolate ones.

"Ah, Kagome. How are you today?" Kagome's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Ayumi, what is everyone whispering about?" The girls eyes all shifted from left to right. The girl name Ayumi's eyes dropped to the floor. She looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Apparently Miroku and his new secretary were caught doing the nasty in his office," a sullen looking girl answered. Ayumi turned her head slightly to fix the girl with a frosty stare.

"Kikyo! Shush!" Kagome just stared. Sango and Miroku. The thought was incomprehensible. How could she!? Especially after she, Kagome, had warned he about him. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to meet the beautiful golden eyes of InuYasha.

"You okay?" A tinge of worry laced his words. Kagome took his hands and nodded. She just hoped Sango would be fine. She would need to have a talk with that girl as soon as possible.

&&&&&

_**Me: **So how do you like it so far? Hope so. This is a fairly short and bland chapter. I like it a lot because it leads to the next chapter... Which is more interesting. Yeah._

_The next chapter is called "Stake Out." Hope you enjoy._


	5. Stakeout

**Author's Note: **This chapter is longer than the last one. If you wonder what is going to happen then... I'm not telling you. (:b) Enjoy this one.

**Chapter Five: Stakeout**

_Four months later..._

Kagome still had not had the chance to talk to Sango. It seemed as if her friend was avoiding her, but she wasn't sure. Sango could be busy right? It _was_ unlikely, considering Sango herself had said that she had few friends. Not that she couldn't have made a few in six months. Still, Kagome was getting suspicious.

Sango's award-winning articles, which Kagome was still putting her name on, showed up every month. After the one about discrimination against half-demons, there were two about drug abuse and awareness. Following that came a three paged story about a boy who suffered from H.I.V. and all that he went, and was now going through. The most recent, which had been left on her desk six days ago, was about abuse and where you could go if you needed help.

Each article was very deep nd very well written, but Kagome had just recently realized that she was in over her head. She had been thinking about it lately and it hit her like a ton of bricks. What she was doing for Sango was still considered plagiarism, and there were serious consequences. She had wanted Sango to tell everyone they were indeed hers, and not Kagome's work, and also clear up the rumours that had been flying around. The secretary and boss apparently were still a hot item, but Kagome continued to hope that Sango hadn't contracted Secretary Syndrome, which was what she called it when another secretary had a fling with Miroku. The rumours had lasted far longer than any other of the others. And no news of a break-up yet.

She herself knew how bad it would be when Sango realized Miroku was playing her, if that was in fact the case. Been there, done that. The dilemma was that Sango was never to be seen while Kagome was around. Just that screamed _guilty_. The reports for the magazine just magically appeared on her desk before she got there in the morning. Now, after a long while of waiting, Kagome had a scheme.

The next day she was going to stay at work all night. That way she would catch Sango as she walked by. She smiled and snuggled into InuYasha's chest.

&&&&&

"I'll have a steak," Miroku said thoughtfully, "medium-well with a baked potato and a Pepsi." The pretty little waitress beside him nodded, smiling flirtatiously at him before she scribbled down his order on her little yellow pad of paper. She glanced at him shyly before hesitantly turning to Sango.

"You?" It was evident that she didn't really care, but Miroku hadn't noticed her eyeing him lustfully and Sango wasn't going to point it out.

Miroku looked across the table at his companion. She wore a backless purple dress, with a layered skirt. Her hair was loose at her shoulders, the way he liked it. She had on a simple silver chain necklace and a dollar-store wristwatch. He smiled at the latter and looked into the woman's enchanting eyes.

"Uhm, I would like a Greek salad please," Sango ordered politely, "with a diet Pepsi. Oh, and please make sure there isn't too much ice." The waitress, whose name-tag read 'Alice,' smiled at the politeness and left speedily to get their food. Miroku grinned at the girl who seemed to take up all of his free time lately. She must have caught him in a spell because he had stopped seeing anyone else, and when Sango walked into the room he felt spellbound indeed. It seemed that whenever he saw her he found out something new and even more interesting about her.

"So where were we?" He wondered aloud. "Oh, yes. You were telling me about your rabbit Mr.Wiffles." Sango's smile brightened.

"Yes, well," suddenly she looked quite flustered, "I... I forgot what I was going to say." Miroku chucked and took both of her unbelievably talented hands in his. Sango smiled in the way that made his heart-beat quicken.

"Sango," he began, "listen to me. I know that I'm your boss and I take you to dinner, and," he grinned winningly, "take you home," Sango giggled in embarrassment, "but, "he paused. How am I supposed to say this? He could feel himself begin to sweat. "I wanted to know how you feel about me." Sango's eyes widened and after a moment she began to pull her hands away but Miroku wouldn't let her. He held on for dear life. Sango looked away.

"I-I don't know" she whispered. Miroku frowned slightly but recovered quickly with a little half-smile. She let go of her hands. Miroku decided to change the subject.

"Did I tell you that you look sexy tonight?" Sango smiled at his effort to ease some of the tension which had suddenly appeared between them.

"Yes, about three-hundred-fifty-seven times."

&&&&&

That night Sango didn't leave until midnight. She had just finished her newest article, about music and it's importance in children's development, when the phone rang unexpectedly. She glanced up at it. No one ever phoned that late. She reached out her arm and grabbed the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello. Goshinboku Magazine, Sango speaking" Sango greeted. There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Is Miroku Houshi there?" It was a woman. She was speaking so quietly that Sango could hardly hear her, and still managed to sound relieved that someone was there. Why would a woman be calling for Miroku? Sango felt a nervous learch in her stomach.

"No, I am sorry but-"

"Good."

"Um, excuse me?" Sango said in a puzzled tone. People rarely phoned and asked for people that they hoped would not be there. That in itself was a suspicious, never mind calling at twelve o' clock in the morning and whispering on the phone. "Well, if you leave me your name and number I will leave him a message."

"I'd prefer that you didn't. Listen, Sango was it? Mr. Houshi has been trying to get an interview with me for a long time. To be brutally honest, I can't stand him, so how about you get yourself _far_ into his good books and do it yourself?" Sango didn't know what she was thinking, or if she was even thinking at all, but what she did know was that opportunity knocked and she sure as hell was going to answer. Never mind her music article. She'd get the interview that Miroku wanted and make him happy. She smiled to herself. She liked it when Miroku was happy.

"Alright, where should I meet you?" The voice laughed.

"How about now? Meet me at the '_Cups_' coffee shop. That is by your office right?"

"Yes, that's right, and okay!" Without another word the woman hung up. Sango put a hand to her head. What was the feeling she felt now? Her hand lowered to her heart. Relief, or happiness? Maybe a bit of both? She was relieved that the woman was not one of Miroku's former lovers.

Maybe he _had_ stopped seeing other women. She thought so. She hoped so, because she really liked him. He was not only attractive or wonderful in bed, but he was kind, interesting and took her places, or even just stayed at her apartment to cuddle. Sango smiled and stood up. She had an interview to get to. She grabbed her coat and turned off the lights before stepping out of the Goshinboku office and across the sidewalk to her car. Things were finally looking up.

&&&&&

_**Me: **__Ooh! Who could it be? HUGGLES SIGHNING OFF!!!! (waves)_


	6. Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**_ I am going to continue on to everything else..._

**Chapter Six: Are you sure?**

InuYasha and Kagome were sitting together a park that was close to InuYasha's house. InuYasha was sketching some daffodils and daisys. Kagome was leaning over his shoulder, watching him and talking. She was telling him her plan.

"So, I am going to stay underneah my desk until Sango shows up. Then I am going to force her to tell me what she's up to!" Her voice was enthusiastic ans she grinned into InuYasha's silver mane of hair. The position was actually quite comfortable. She scootched a little and leaned foreward a little bit more. InuYasha blushed slightly a the softness of her breasts pressed against his shoulder, and he cleared his throat.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to know what's going on?" His voice was quiet. Kagome glanced at the left side of his face. At the moment he looked engrossed in his sketching, but she knew he was worrying about her. She smiled and looked towards his sketchbook. He really did have talent. The flowers actually looked like they had been photographed with a black and white camera. The shading and detail were very intricate. It was as if InuYasha was a Gog and the sketchbook was whee he drew up his plans for the organisms that he created. InuYasha had sketched Kagome on two seperate occasions and _they_ were perfectly done as well. Even to an embarassing degree.

"Well,: Kagome tore her eyes away from the sketch, "whatever Sango says, I want to be there for her. She helped me on that day that we fought at work." InuYasha turned his body so suddenly that KAgome almost fell foreward, but he caught her in his well-toned arms.

"I _am_ sorry about that," he appollogized, "I was upset and out of line." Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"You had a perfectly good reason to be," she hugged him tightly and lovingly, "it's okay. I forgive you."

&&&&&

The next day, Sango felt great. THe interview had gome perfectly. She had it all written out. It was warm outside, even though clouds covered the sun.To top it all off, she had a date with Miroku at eight o' clock tonight. He was going to take her to dinner and then they were going to spend the rest of the night at her house, in bed. Just thinking about it was enough to give Sango goosebumps.

She glanced at the clock. It was noon. Only five more hours before everyone else left. She glanced out the window serenely. She almost couldn't wait. Almost.

Through the rest of the day Sango answered calls, spoke to people, and even ate, like a zombie, or robot, whichever was more lifeless. Her mind was off. She thought about things that she hadn't thought of since she was in high school. Like, how the name '_Sango Houshi' _sounded.

She had realized that she had a crush on Miroku months ago when he had first led her into his office, _but_, she wondered, _was it just a crush_? She absent-mindedly took a quick look towards the clock and a buzzer went off in her head. _Since when was it five-thirty?_ She must have _really_ been out of it.

She stood up, accidentally knocking her _'Dolleramma'_ notebook onto the floor, then she remembered that she had to drop her new artice off on Kagome's desk. She grabbed the manila envelope, which contined the master copy of her typed out interview -but with Kagome's name at the right-hand corner, instead of her own- and snatched her coat off of it's hook before heading over to Kagome's desk. Once she got there, she dropped the envelope into the box labeled with a sticker that said _'In',_ and started to walk away, but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist. The touch inflicted the most obvious response. Sango jumped, screamed and whirled around to face the

"Hi Sango," said Kagome patiently and tightened grip, as if she expected Sango to run away, "we need to talk." Sango gulped in an attempt to catch her breath.

"K-K-Kagome! What are you-?" Sango caught herself. "I mean, why are you still here?" She mustered up a smile, which obviously wasn't convincing, because Kagome's eyes narrowed. The raven- haired beauty was wearing black tights and a black tank-top which clung to her, like some type of second skin. It looked to Sango as if her friend had been planning this evening rondevous for a while. The grin of acheivment on Kagome's face might have been a clue.

"I hae been trying to talk to you for a month, yet everytime I call you, you are not home." At the moment Kagome's voice sounded very calm indeed, but by the look of things, that would't last long. Sango looked anywhere but at the girl in front of her. "I don't see how that could be possible, because only a boyfriend would take up _that_ much time, and I consider you to be my best friend. I though you thought the same of me."

"I do Kagome! You _are_ my best friend!" As Sango had suspected, the calm and patience in Kagome's voice and face were beginning to slip away. Kagome's lip trembled slightly.

"Friends tell each other things, and they don't avoid each other." Kagome sat in the chair at her desk and motioned for Sango to sit st the desk beside her. No doubt the person who usually sat there wouldn't mind, so Sango did sit. She felt full of shame for being so unfriendly to someone so important to her. To be honest, Kagome was one of her only friends. To be so distant as to force her to stakeout behind her desk after hours, that wasn't very nice of her. Kagome took this gap in conversation to evaluate whether Sango was going to bolt, and decided that she was going to stay put, so she le go of her wrist. "So spill! I want all of the dirty little details. Tell me everything that has had you so wrapped up for this past while?"

Sango sighed deeply.

"Alright, alright."

&&&&&

_Ooops, Sango totally got caught... Now what will happen? The next chapter is called 'Betrayal." _

_That's all the news so far. So, HUGGLES SIGNING OFF!!!!_


	7. Betrayal

**Chapter Seven: Betrayal**

"Well, there is someone," Sango started hesitantly, "someone I met." Kagome nodded but said nothing. "I met him shortly after I started working here. He's intelligent, unlike most of the men I've met, he's got a great smile, and he's the perfect gentleman." Kagome smiled enthusiastically.

"That's great Sango!" By the way Sango's eyes were sparkling and the way her face was practically glowing, Kagome could tell that her dear friendwas in love. It was good to see. "Go on! Tell me more!" Sango needed no encouragement.

"Well, he owns a business," Sango chose her words carefully, "and he takes me out places every night." Kagome slowly began to feel a paralyzing dread. It coursed through her as the rest of Sango's words sank in. "He's handsome and determined. He-"

"Sango," Kagome cut her off, "what's his name?" Sango looked towards her, mouth open.

"H-his name?" she stuttered. Kagome's paranoia doubled because those words were the only answer she needed. She looked into Sango's frantic eyes. Her friend had the look of a deer caught in the headlights."Sango. I warned you about Miroku." Sango looked anxious to protect the man she loved. She eagerly sprang into a frenzied torrent of exclaimations in his defence.

"I know, but he's totally the opposite of what you said!" Kagome shook her head. Sango went to continue, but Kagome cut her off.

"No Sango." Sango shut her mouth. She looked down, a scared feeling rising into her from somewhere unknown.

"Why!? Why are you so against Miroku!?" she wondered. "He's so... perfect!" Once again Kagome shook her head. Her dark tresses shook, as if in agreement.

"Sango, there is something that I need to tell you." Kagome took a deep breath before beginning the story that she should have Sango when the secretary was first hired. The story she should have told every woman that worked at Goshinboku magazine. "Well, when I first started here three yeas ago, Mister Houshi- Miroku's father, that is- had just been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. The news was a shock, considering that he had origionally thought it was just a serious cold or bronchitis." Kagome paused."You see, Mister Seto Houshi had been smoking for twenty-three years. Even so, the news was a shock to the whole family, because he was really a healthy man for whis whole life. I know this because I was Seto's secretary." Some salty tears began to well in Kagome's eyes but she blinked them back. "He was like a second father to me. He was fifty-seven and his wife was thirty-nine. Miroku was about twenty-two the night that it was decided that he would be the new director of Goshinboku magazine. Meaning, of course, that I was now his scretary. I remember how Miroku gleamed when he was told the news of his promotion." Kagome allowed a brief pause.

"He may have been twenty-two but acted like he had just turned eighteen. Parties were held in the middle of the building. He fired every member of the staff who was over thirty-five, and gave them each a cheque for a quarter of a million dollars. It came to five and a half million dollars in total. Sango listened intently. Kagome sighed. She was looking off into the distance. "When the news of his father's death reached him he wasa t work. I remember how depressed he was and for the next few months he smartened up. There were no parties or big cheques. He had totally changed as a person. He became a strong and intelligent businessman."

As Sango listened, she noticed the far away quality of Kagome's voice. It was as if her friend had gone back in time. There was a long silence. Sango stared out into the darkness. If these things she was being told were to make hate Miroku, Kagome was going about it in the wrong way. If anything, the tale of his love for his dad and the transformation that followed his fathers death made her grow even fonder of him. Sango was wondering what she was going to wear to the resteraunt when she was pulled back down to earth.

"I know why you fell for him, because so did I." Sango blinked, letting the words sink in and then turned to Kagome, who was looking down at the moment. Sango could feel her own mouth gaping open and quickly closed it.

_"You loved him!?"_ she wanted to ask but really didn't want to know.

"We only lasted a few weeks but I though we would have lasted forever. He just has that kind of affect on his secretaries." Kagome shrugged and Sango started to feel a deep foreboading sadness."After he dumped me he promoted me. One day later he had a new secretary and he was with her." Silence stretched across the whole room. Sango pondered this new information. "That is what I call Secretary Syndrome," Kagome stood up, "I just hoped that you would be the first employee to not fall into it, besides InuYasha that is." Sango stared for a second, all of her previous happiness draining out of her, leaving only a cold, distant emptiness.

"You mean," she struggled with a newly formed lump in her throat, "every woman who works here has been his secretary?" Kagome nodded slowly. "And they all..." Her voice trailed off but she knew, when Kagome nodded, that what she had been planning to say was understood. She swallowed hard to try and get the lump out of her throat. Her eyes started to burn with tears, but she couldn't let Kagome see them."Kagome," she stood quickly and grabbed her notebook. "I ...have to go." Then she ran full speed for the door. She could hear Kagome calling her name, but she couldn't turn back now. She ran and ran. oe she was at the door she flung it open and ran out into the evening. She quickly unlocked her car, got inside and drove away. By the time that she had turned the first corner she just couldn't hold it back anymore. One by one they fell, yet Sango continued to drive. She drove past bakeries and flower shops. She sped past grocery stores and nature parks.

The sky was fading to a pale orange colour by the time she drove up to her apartment. She parked the Intrepid. When Sango opened the door she ran as fast as she could. All she could think of was curling up in her nice warm futon and crying her heart out. As soon as she got to her door she went in and let the sobbing continue. She closed the door and looked at the clock. It read seven-thirty, but it was slow by a half and hour. _The talk with Kagome couldn't have taken two hours, could it? _But she didn't care. It was eight and Miroku was waiting for her.

She stepped, still crying, towards her bathroom to get ready. _Wait. She couldn't go! Not after what she had just been told!_ The tears increased and she gave in to her biggest urge, stepping instead into her bathroom. She fell into her bed emidiately, and cried.

&&&&&

_'The Garden'_ was a pretty little resteraunt, filled with flowers and aquariums. True to it's name it looked more like a garden surrounded by four walls and a ceiling. The tables were just like the one you use outside when you want to have a nice spring, or summer, party. The chairs were more like park benches and were placed on either side of each table. It was a romantic hot spot. It was there that Miroku Houshi sat, looking anxiously at his watch. It was nine and he had pretty much that Sango wasn't going to show up to their dinner date.

He sipped some wine and glanced around the resteraunt. He was not accustomed to being stood up, and Miroku Houshi didn't particularily enjoy it.

Finally, when the hour hand was in between the nine and ten, signalling nine-thirty, he stood up. Before leaving he dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table. As he walked out, he noticed the waitress who had brought him his glass of wine stare at the bill and then he watched as a beaming smile spread across her face. At least someone was having a good day. He opened the door and was hit with a cool blast of air.

It was slightly breezy outsifde and had cooled off by fiteen degrees since the sun had set. Miroku's metallic black Ferarri, which was parked right in front of _'The Garden,' _was surrounded by about seven teenagers. They were all admiring the car.

"What a sweet car," exclaimed a boy who had long shaggy black hair.

"Thank you." The kids turned around in surprise. They hadn't seen him coming, nevermind noticed he was right behind them. Miroku grinned and opened the drivers side door.

"This is your scar?" asked two girls simultaneously. They both wore black paired with some neon shade of orange. One had flourescent pink hair and the other sported a purple shade. When he glanced at them absent-mindedly the giggled.

"Yes, of course. It's not like I'd steal it with you here, now would I?" The girls stared as he closed the door and started the engine. All of the teens stepped back, startled, as he revved the engine, making a path for him to drive. He did just that.

"What's going on?" Miroku whispered to himself. "What's wrong with Sango!? I hope she's okay..." An obsene image of someone grabbing Sango and dragging her into a big black van, filled his head. The image made his heart speed up. He had to see if she was okay. He drove around the corner that led to her street. He pulled up to her apartment and noticed the purple car directly infront of it. He sighed in relief. She was okay. Suddenly it hit him. Why didn't she show up for dinner?

Miroku began to climb the front steps of the big brown building. He kept trying to come up with a plausible reason for Sango's absence at the resteraunt. By the time he had reached her door none had come to his mind. He raised his hand to eye level and rapped lightly on the painted wood. A few minutes passed, nothing happened. He knocked again, a little harder this time. He listened intently. There was the sound of light footsteps and then the door knob turned and he was face to face with a red eyed, rather dishevelled looking Sango. By looking at her he could tell that she had been crying. The sight made him hurt somewhere deep inside. Sango's eyes widened and she began to shut the door. Miroku stepped in towards her.

"Sango, what's wrong?" He reached out his hand but she stepped away. Her eyes, which had been so warm and caring just six hours ago, were now cold and distant.

"Go away Miroku." The words surprised him. He looked at his lover, his confusion showing on his face.

"Go way? But, why?" Miroku reached out to put his arm around her, but Sango was too quick to let it happen. He paused. "Sango, please tell me why you were crying..." A thought came to his mind. "Is it Kohaku? Is he hurt?"

Kohaku was Sang'o younger brother that she had only told Miroku about. It wasn't that she didn't love her brother and didn't want people knowing about him, it was that he was being chased by hisparole officer. All of this had happened in her hoe town, Winnipeg. Kohaku had been a model citizen when he was younger. He never so much as littered. When he and Sango's parents had split up, he had fallen into the wrong crowd of friends. The boy had a good heart, but his decisions were clouded by years of abuse and depression. That Sango had told him made Miroku beyond happy. He was ecstatic about the faith she held in him.

"No." That was all she had said. Miroku sared at her.

"Sango, you're crying again." Sango turned her head away from him as if ashamed that he had seen the sparkling tears on her cheeks.

"Go away I said," Sango managed through her tears, "I don't want to see you anymore."

&&&&&

_Awww! How sad! Do you think he deserves it? I only have one review that I have seen so far!!!! Is no-one really reading my story!?_

_Well, please review! Huggles signing off yet again._


	8. Longing for you

**Authors Note: **This is a short chapter... It is sad. Hope you stuck around long enough to read it... .

**Chapter Eight: Longing For You**

Miroku sighed. He looked up at Sango's ceiling. His heart was pounding in his chest. When his voice came out it was weak.

"I don't get it Sango. Yesterday you were-" Sango lifted her shaky hand and slapped him across the handsome cheek.

"You do get it! You got it all all along!" She was yelling and crying at the same time. It was hard to do this, but it must be done. "Ever since you hird me, you've had one thing on your mind. You just wanted a pretty secretary that you could charm and dazzle into your bed. Once you got tired of me you would have promoted me, dumped me and ten found a new secretary. So would the Secretary Syndrome continue."

Miroku blinked. He lifted his hand to his warm, throbbing cheek. He felt his face burn and his eyes began to water. He looked at Sango, who no longer had her back facing him. Her eyes were blazing and her whole face was red. Now, more than ever, he wanted to pull her into his arms and make all of her worries go away, but he knew he couldn't.

"Sango, I-"

"Don't even _try _to deny it!" Miroku shook his head somberly.

"I'm not." He saw some of the light go out of her eyes and knew, he just knew that he had to be honest, no matter how much it would hurt her. "Those were my intentions," tears filled her amazing brown and purple eyes, "at the beginning. Sango, now that I have gotten to know you, that is out of the queston. I-"

"Get out." Sango's voice was quiet, like it had travelled a million light years to get to his ears, but that didn't ease any of the severity of the words. It was strained, yet forceful. "Get out now!" Miroku stopped right in the middle of what he was about to say and juat looked at her. Even in her sad anger she was a vision to behold. Lovely, just lovely, but that didn't erase the fact that she was serious.

"Sango-"

"Out _now_!" Miroku finally relented. He felt defeated.

"Alright Sango, alright," he whispered sadly, "I'm going." He turned and stepped out the door. When he turned back Sango was at the door. He looked down at her sadly. "I guess you quit, then?" He watched as the crying woman infront of him bit her lip. He wantd to reach for her and beg her not to let it end like this, but she nodded, shattering the last sliver of his hope. How could he ask her to forget that he had started their relationship with a plan to ending it. "I guess this is goodbye?" Another nod. "Well," his heart felt like it ws about to explode, "goodbye Sango." Sango closed the door and that was that. Miroku felt only two things. Sadness and lonliness.


	9. Truths

**Chapter Nine: Truths**

_A week later_

"Kagome, Miroku would like to see you in his office."

Kagome froze. It was an instant reaction. What could _he_ want with her in his office? Kagome sighed sadly. It had to be about Sango.

She hadn't wanted her friend to quit. On he contrary, she had hoped that she would be like the others in the way that thy had scraped their prides up off the floor and returned. Sango must have fallen harder than the others. It was likely considering the fact that Sango herself had admittied that she had not had very many serious relationships. Kagome stood and pondered the situation as she wandered down the hallway towards Miroku's office.

Apparently the relationship between boss and secretary had ended on a sour note. The workers suggested that a big fight as the gloomy conclusions. Kagome didn't quite believe that, but it was possible, seeing as she had not seen either of the purple in question in a week. She took her sweet time to get down the hall, but she got there nonetheless. She hesitated only seconds befor knocking.

"Come in." She did as she was told. After she closed the door behind her, she turned to face her boss. When Kagome saw him she was shocked. The man sitting in Miroku's chair bore a resemblence to Miroku, but it just couldn't be him. This strangers shoulder-lengthed jet-black hair was down instead of up in it's normal ponytail. There were dark bags under his eyes, that made Kagome wonder whether he had slept in the last few days. His eyes themselves were dark, in lack of the usual childish luster, or a merry sparkle, which was customary of Miroku. He wasn't wearing the usual black suit either. Instead, he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of tight paint-stained black jeans. The man who sat in front of her was not her highly confident and effective boss, but the grieving Miroku from three years ago. Kagome started to wonder if she were to blame. Maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong about Miroku.

"You called for me, sir?" She said it calmly, betraying none of the turmoil beneath the surface. Miroku nodded slowly and looked at her. At first he had been gazing out of his office window, as if longing for something that was out there, beyond the glass.

"I did call for you Kagome." His voice was flat and emotionless. "I would like to congradulate you onanother amazing piece of work." Kagome's mouth fell open. _So, this was about the last article Sango had handed her, not Sango as a person._"I must admit, I didn't think that you had it in you. I myself," he paused and twirled a pen between two fingers, "have been trying to set up an interview with Tiffany Burbane, for close to a year now."

Kagome stayed silent. As Miroku spoke his voice remained low, quiet and monotone. His very manner exuded depression.

"T-thank you sir," she offered.

"No, thank _you_ Kagome. This interview will take this company higher than ever before." Miroku spun his chair around to face the window once more. "I think," he murmered under his breath for a few seconds before going on to say, "I think that a promotion is in order."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. The boss was offering _her _a promotion. He hadn't promoted her since he had ended _their_ realationship. Hearing the word promotion was invigorating, until the guilt set in.

"Over the past few years I have watced your talent grow, and as of late you have blossomed into an amazing author. I have found that I have not given you enough credit or recognization. I am deeply sorry for my failure to-" Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Miroku, stop it!" She had said it far more harhly then she had intended. She could feel an icy chill begin to radiate between them. "I'm sorry," she hung her head, "but I can't just sit here and let you praise me, when..." The words stuck in her throat, but she forced them out. "When I didn't write the articles. Not any of them in almost half a year." Kagome didn't need to be near him to see him siffen. She shivered slightly. When Miroku go angry it wasn't pretty. "I'm sorry boss." The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kagome battled with herself. She knew what she had just admitted, and half of her was set to hold a grudge against the other half. She also knew what question was going to come next and wasn't sure that her boss really wanted to know the answer. Finally, it came.

"If you didn't write them, then who did?" This question was asked in one of those intesely calm voices that are used when someone is about to get _very_ angry. "Tell me who wrote the articles that you _illegally_ put your name on." Kagome flinched. Plageurism _was_ illegal, and she knew it. With her voice lowered lower than her head, she answered him. It came out quietly, behind her hair, and by the time it reached Miroku's ears it was a mumble. _"What was that!?" _Kagome looked at him.

"I'm sorry. It was Sango." At that moment, more than any other, Miroku went pale. His facial expression became a blank mask to shelter his emotions. At that moment, Kagome wanted to hug and comfort him.

"Is that so?" His tone was calculated, but he couldn't hide all of his sadness. Each word had a little note to it that said, _"why did this have to happen!?"_ Miroku turned his chair back around. "Doesn't that just _hurt_!?" Kagome blinked. She took one step towards him. "Doesn't what hurt?" She could feel his pain. She felt sad for him. She felt nad for him. Worst of all, she felt guilty for causing him this grief. He may have hurt _her_ at one time, but this was cruel. Right then, she wondered how Sango was doing, and also at that precise moment Miroku decided to stop hiding behind his emotionally deprived facade.

"What hurts!? _I'll tell you what hurts!_" The bosses voice was filled with all of his pent up depression. "A week ago was supposed to be the most amazing night of my life. Instead, someone tells the woman I love that I was just using her." Kagome gaped.

"the woman you _love_!?" Miroku, who was looking at the ceiling, nodded.

"I'll admit, and I told Sango this, that at the beginning she was just like the other girls, but everytime I saw her she became more and more different. Everytime I learned something new about her I was thrilled!" His hands were waving to accent his words. "For week I tried to tell myself that I'd get over it, but I soon began to realize that that was not the case." Miroku's voice was so full of emotion Kagome began to feel tears behind her own eyes. His love was shining through in each syllable. "About a week and a half ago I realized that I had unexpectedly fallen for my very sweet, kind, lovely, trusting secretary. A few days later I bought a ring and asked her to dinner, with the intention of asking her to marry me, but she didn't show up." Kagome gasped.

"Oh my God! You were going to," she rolled the word around on her tongue,_ "propose!?" _

"Is that not what I just said?" He sounded a little annoyed as he stood up. "Nevermind that, let's get back to our origional subject." The calm, cool, business-like mask was now back on. "I, being quite fond of you, am not going to turn you in for plageurism." Kagome's heart leapt.

"Oh! Thank you Miroku!" He held up a hand.

"Don'y thank me just yet. You see, what you did was not only illegal, but decietful. You lied, not only to our readers, but to me as well. I am sorry to have to say this my dear, but you are fired." That was that.

"I understand." And she did. She hadn't wanted to go behind his back, but had done so dspite her conscience. To top it all off, she had begun to feel proud of the articles that she had merely signed her name on. Being fired felt like crap, but she didn't have any time to dwell. "Goodbye." She headed out of the well-decorated office.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku said before she reached the door. She turned around quickly to meet his gaze. "Don't be a stranger, huh?" She could tell by his face tha he meant it.

&&&&&

_How is Kagome going to fix this!? _

_What is going to happen._

_Huggles is off!_


	10. Working Together

**Chapter Ten: Working Together**

Sango was watching _House_. It was a quite interesting episode. Doctor House had just diagnosed a child with cancer. Sango sighed. Poor family. The buzzer from the apartment door went off. She groaned and looked towards the intercom. The annoying buzzing didn't stop.

"Go away," Sago mumbled, "I don't want to answer you." Talking to a cheap piece of crappy plastic obviously wasn't going to shut it up, so Sango grudgingly stood and went over to it. She pressed the button which allowed her to be hard by whomever was downstairs. "Hello." When she let go, all she heard was static. The buzzing stopped. "Hello?"

"Hi Sango!" As usual, Kagome's voice was chipper and happy. "Let me in." Sango's index finger hovered over the button that would open the door. She really wasn't ready for a visitor. She glanced quickly around the messy livingroom and kitchen. Chinese take-out cartons littered the kitchen counter and the floors. In the last week, clothes, dirty or clean, had accumulated in piles up to her waist. She herself was no sight for sore eyes. She wore ragged and torn cut offs with a t-shirt she had had since middle school. The yellow colour of it had faded to dull, almost beige colour, and the bottom seam of the shirt reached high above her navel. She sighed and pressed the button. Knowing Kagome would soon be up Sango hurriedly grabbed a big orange garbage bag and stuffed the old chow mein, rice and sweet-and-sour chicken ball containers into it. She pushed all of the dirty dishes into the sink ans kicked a stray pair of balled up sockes out of her path. When Kagoe made it up and opened the door Sango was in the middle of stuffing the dirty clothes into a laundry hamper. In all honesty she didn't notice that Kagome was in the room until she turned around. When she saw Kagome, she felt herself blushing, and then she dropped the sexy piece of red french lace lingerie that she had been holding. Kagome smirked at her.

"How are you making out kiddo?" she asked in a slightly worried tone. Sango shrugged.

"I'm fine." She left it at that. She didn't want to lie any more than was necissary, but she also couldn't tell Kagome how craptacular her life was right now. All the fun seemed to have been sucked out of everything that used to bring her excitement and happiness. The sun that ripened the oranges to perfection seemed to have lost some of it's brightness. Her favorite foods had lost their flavour. Even shopping had lost it's ability to take her mind off of everything. Even though the lie was small and sounded true enough, Sango knew that Kagome didn't buy it. He friend sighed deeply.

"Sango, come back to work. They need you there. It's crazy and everyone misses you, even Kikyo! If you go back, I'm sure that Miroku will make you a first page author!" Sango listened silently to all of what Kagome wanted to say before she spoke her mind.

"Kagome, even if I could stand being in that building ever again, why would _you_ think that Miroku would have me write for him? All I ever was to him was a peice of ass that knew how to file papers and answer phone calls." It hurt to say it. Not just the last part, but his name as well. It hurt just to think about him. She had given Miroku her whole trust. She had told him things that she had told no other living soul. Se shook her head slowly. Kagome sighed and walked over to her. She placed one arm gently around Sango's slender shoulders. The woman next to her looked like she could break at any giiven second.

"I know he _would _have you back, _and _as a writer. Not only because he loves you, but also because he knows that the articles were yours." Sango snorted.

"Loves me? I highly doubt-" Slowly, Sango's eyes widened. She spun in Kagome's grasp. "He knows about the articles!? How!?" Kagome smiled.

"I told him," she answered, "and it felt good too. Al of the guilt that was pent up inside of me made me feel slighlty sick. Now I can breathe easily."

"But why did you tell him?" Sango questioned. Kagome sat on a towel-covered chair.

"He offered to promote me."

"But, I don't understand," Sango frowned, "being promoted would have been great for you!" Kagome giggled airily.

"Nah, Sango. If I'm going to be promoted, it's going to be for something that I did, not me taking credit for your work." That was just like Kagome. Totally moralistic. Sango sat on the couch across from her.

"So you said _'no'_ and then what happened?" Kagome looked down. This is the one part of the story that she had been hoping to leave out. Kagome, what is it?" Kagome smiled up at her.

"I was fired." Sango gasped.

"No!" Kagome nodded, but her smile never left her face. "That _asshole!_"

"Hey, what I did was against the law," she didn't let Sango protest, "even if you asked me too. I was going to ask for some personal leave time anyways, and InuYasha is working on making Miroku feel better. He's been a mess all week, you know. Since I haven't seen you, I was wondering if you were any better. By the look of your apartment, I'm guessing not." Kagome picked a stray chow mein noodle from the tacky orangy-brown shag carpet that had come with the apartment. Sango looked down.

"I'm fine, so just leave it, okay?" Kagome took one look at the girl who's bright and happy demeanor had vanished, leaving one empty robotic being. She shrugged her shoulders noncomitally.

"Okay, then."

&&&&&

The ocean was lovely during the late evening. The moon pulled the tide in and out. The stars were bright enough for a young couple to make their way down the damp, cool sand without the aid of a flashlight. The two walked slowly. The girl was slightly ahead of her lover. She smiled impishly at him, over her shoulder, and began to run. It took a while for her companion to realize that he was supposed to chase her. He stood there looking like a dummy for a bit, before he caught on, then it hit him and he began to run after the giggling young woman. The girl squeeled and sped up. The boy was much faster than she was so it took him only a short time to catch up. When he threw his arms around her, his momentum knocked them both foreward and they tumbled and rolled through the sand, not caring that it was covering their clothing. When they finally stopped they were laughing and out of breath.

"Oh my," Kagome whispered brethlessly. She clung to InuYasha in the moonlight. "Look at the stars!" InuYasha didn't even move his gaze from her puppy dog brown eyes.

"Beautiful," he muttered as he leaned foreward to kiss her tenderly. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it left his blood pounding in his ears. Kagome's cheeks were flushed. They smiled at eachother and InuYasha let himself fall back into the sand. Kagome snuggled into his chest and InuYasha instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Her head rested gently on his chest.

"I went to see Sango today." InuYasha's puppy ears twitched slightly.

"How did it go?" The question was asked cautiously. Kagome let out a sigh.

"She's in terrible shape. She looked like she hasn't left her apartment in days. Seriously, she probably hasn't eaten a healthy meal in a while. I feel so bad for her!" Kagome bit her lip thoughfully. "I can't help but feel that tis is my fault."

"It is your fault, was the amused reply. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. " You're the one who told Sango that Miroku didn't care about her, because you believed that to e the case. Just like your writing, you are biased and emotional. The conclusion of your meddling was that you broke both the heart of a dear friend, and the heart of your boss, who coincidentally used you in the past." Kagome flinched. It was just like InuYasha to put things together so truthfully that it hurt. Then InuYasha smiled, taking away a little of the sting. "On the other hand," he continued, "you did what you thought was best for a friend, and that makes it less of a totally bitchy thing to do, and more of a perfectly horrible accident." He reached out and pulled her closer to him. "I am proud that you did it, but next time, get all of the facts. I don't like when you dump on yourself."

"I hope there isn't a next time," she nestle farther into his chest in a dejected kind of way, "and I hope you are going to help me in my plan to make everything good again." InuYasha snorted.

"Me, be a part of one of _your_ ameture schemes? Ha!" Kagome scowled down at him. His eyes were filled with laughter and a bit of honesty.

"You don't have to be so mean" she whined. "My plans aren't ameture, I wok hard on them. They just,"she paused, thinking for the right way to put her failure, "fall a little short." InuYasha sniggered.

"A little?" Kagome punched him, not-so-lightly, in the stomach and glared inher annoyance.

"Fine, if my plans are so bad, then you come up with one Sherlok!"

"I already have." Kagome stared, stunned. Her plan to talk to Sango had taken so long to form, and InuYasha claimed to already have a plan to fix Kagome's mess, like he always did. He sure made a lot of trouble for her, but he had helped her out of many moe problhan he had gotten her into.

_Flashback_

_Kagome was walking home from work one night and a man grabbed her from behind. He covered her mouth and pulled her into a dark alley. Kagome was so scared, as he undid the buttons of her expensive blouse, she began to cry. Then, out of nowhere, it seemed, someone yelled._

_"What's going on?!"_

_The man holding her spun around just quickly enough to see a fist headed for his nose. The now free Kagom slid down the wall and cried. She sat like that for an un-measurable amount of time, sobbing. Then she felt a hand rest on the top of he head._

_"It's alright," comforted her rescuer awkwardly. "He can't hurt you now. You're safe. Come on, stop crying. I can't stand to see a girl cry. You're safe with me, alright?"_

_End Flashback_

That was when she had first met InuYasha. That had been when she was fifteen yeas old. InuYasha had taken care of, and protected her ever since. She had loved him almost as long.

Kagome stared up into his hypnotic eyes and smiled lovingly, all annoance gone. She grabbed his clawed hand, held it to her face, and kissed his palm.

"Tell me your plan."

&&&&&

_How did you like the way InuYasha and Kagome met? Just wait until you find out why she wanted personal leave days..._

_The next chapter is called 'Dinner'._

_Huggles signing off._


	11. Dinner

**Chapter Eleven: Dinner**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Sango was driving away. She was leaving everything behind. Miroku, her only two friends, and anything else that had any tie to her mangled heart._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The problem was that some idiot kept honking their horn at her. She looked around her, and the only car in sight was a black Ferrari with one passenger. Miroku. He waved at her, but she sped up._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Finally Sango opened her eyes. The alarm on her bedside table was going off and it hurt her already pounding head.

_Beep. Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"It was just a dream" she whispered to herself. She plopped back onto her bed and reached the snooze button. She didn't feel like getting up, and she sure as hell didn't feel like going out job hunting. All she felt like doing was crawling to her bathroom and throwing up.

Last night she had been bored. She hadn't had the intention of getting sloshed when she had left, but that's what happened. Obviously, her subconscious mind had had other plans. Sango groaned. Her bedroom was spinning. She shut her eyes to make it stop, but even the blackness behind her eyelids seemed to revolve.

"Ugh!" She put a hand over hr mouth, fighting the need to spew up all of the _Kahluah _and _Vodka_ _and__ Rum _she had consumed last night. A bit of each, with no mixer at all, was enough to leave her feeling bullet proof. She could remember the bartender cautioning her to slow down. Another suggestion of his was that she be smart enough to call someone to pick her up. When she searched her purse she had realized that her cell phone wasn't inside of it. She had cursed herself and made her way over to the payphone in the corner. Once she got there the only two phone numbers she could remember were Miroku's and Kagome's. Can you guess who she called? Of course it was Kagome.

She had been there in five minutes, driven Sango home and said something about staying. Sango wasn't sure if that were true, or if she had just been hearing things.

Once again, the need to vomit overwhelmed her. She attempted to jump out of her bed and run to the washroom, but she failed to notice that her legs were entangled in her blanket. Instead of in the washroom, she ended up face down on the floor. She groaned as her hip, which had hit the table, started to throb. Then she heard footsteps coming from down her hallway. She looked up as Kagome stepped into her bedroom.

"Sango!" Kagome hurried over to the girl on the floor, grabbing her arms and helping her up. "Are you okay?" Sango could see that Kagome was worried, so she nodded, even though it made her head scream.

"I just have a hangover." Her eyes wandered in the direction of the bathroom. Kagome smiled wryly.

"I'd have been surprised if you didn't. You were really drunk last night." A frown pulled at Sango's lips.

"How drunk would you say I was?" Kagome snickered.

"Dance with a lampshade on your head drunk," she answered and at the mortified look on Sango's face she continued, "but don't worry! I have something for you. Follow me!" Kagome pulled Sango into he tiny kitchen, which was spotless. Sango gasped and looked around. Her dishes were done, the counters were clean and the floor had been mopped. She hugged her friend ferociously.

"Thank you!" Kagome blinked and looked at Sango blankly.

"For..?" She wondered for a split-second before she realized why she had been thanked. "Oh, the kitchen! I was just bored. You have some pretty bad movie selection, and there aren't any video gamed in sight. All you have are romance movies. No wonder you're so depressed. No, _this_ is your gift!" She held out a cup of pink, steamy liquid. "It's a hangover tonic. My grandma Kaede taught me how to make it. It's purely made of all-natural ingredients. Herbs and water. Still, it work one hundred imes better than any over-the-counter drug. After you drink this, you'll be back to your old self in no time, but considering how mopey you've been, I don't know if you should drink it." Kagome pretended to think for a moment, then she smiled. "Well, I guess I'll let you hae this, but, you have to promise me something first." Sango nodded desperately. Anything that woyuld gt risd of her headaches and nausea was fine with her.

"Whatever it is," her voice was slightly strained because she was still holding in the urge to spew, "I'll do it." Kagome laughed. This was going to be easier then she had origionally thought.

"You have to meet me and InuYasha for dinner tonight a seven o-clock." Sango frowned.

Dinner with KAgome and InuYasha would be even more depressing then her movies. The were so in love that it showed in their eyes. She'd be the odd one out. Just like jam, since peanut butter got together with chocolate. Plus, it would make her miss _him_. Sango's stomach churned, and she glanced at the mug of pink liquid. It did look vey soothing, and eventually her want to be healthy triumphed over her doubts.

"Fine then," Sango reached out her hands, "now give me!" Kagome chuckled and handed over the cup. Sango took it and chugged the medicinal drink. It warmed her throat and tasted like peppermint. In seconds she felt better. Her stomach no longer churnedand her head no longer ached. It was almost instantaneous. "Wow, I'm better!" Kagome nodded. "So where is this dinner?"

"The Garden." Sango's mout fell open. She shook her head.

"No, I... can't." Kagome frowned.

"Why not?" The puzzled frown stayed on her face. "Is it horrible? I've heard nothing but good things about it!" Sango sat down in a rickety chair, which she should've thrown out years ago.

"No. It's juat that I don't have money." Kagome giggled.

"It's paid for silly!" She sat in another chair, that had one leg that was considerably shorter than the other ones. "InuYasha's got the cheque." THe last part was a little whit lie. A harmless one. "Just relax." The clock on the wall chimed four times. "Oh gosh!" Kagome stood up so fast tha she knocked over the chair tha she had been sitting in. "I have to go! See you Sango!" Sango waved and murmered a goodbye as Kagome pulled her shoes on. Before she left, KAgome turned around. "Don't forget! The Garden at seven!" Then she was gone.

Sango plopped her head onto her small kitchen table, ignoring the complaints from her forehead. She pressed her cheek against the cold wood and glanced into the livingroom. The clean clothes were still all over eveything. Socks, t-shirts and pants were spraled over every inch of the carpet. On the back of the couch was a pair of pants that Miroku had left there one time. She glared at them, as if _they_ were the cause of her pain, and sat up. She _would_ be going to dinner, and maybe she'd meet a nice man there. There was only one problem.

"_What am I going to wear!?" _Sango yelled, standing up frantically. Then she paused. She was going to have to look good to attract a man in _that_ resteraunt. She glanced around and saw her purse laying in a corner. With that it was decided. No matter how little money she had with her, she still had a considerable amount in her savings account. She was going to splurge for once. She would buy an expensive, sexy dress and watch the fellows fall in line.

With her mind made up, she grabbed her purse, slung it over her shoulder, and walked out of te apartment in the crumpled grey swatshirt and back slacks she had worn to the bar.

&&&&&

_The Garden_ was buzzing with excitement. There were more affluent individuals eaing there that night than any other night.

Tiffany Burbane was in the center of the room. Her most recent squeeze, Hojo Lawrence, was sitting next to her in a vivid Hawaiian-syle shirt. Naraku Saimyousho, the lead singer of the band _Power of Wind_, and his daughters, who were also band members, Kagura and Kanna, who were no older than sixteen, all sat at a table, eating spaghetti. Lastly, Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Taishio, the famous couple which so many loved to gossip about, were sitting in a booth to the far right of the resterant, near the waterfall. People who weren't used to being surrounded by fame would have fainted from over-exposure.

Kagome was glancing nervously around the resteraunt. It was past seven, and Sango hadn't shown up yet. InuYasha sat watching her, calm and amused.

"I don't see her InuYasha" she worried. "Oh, what if she doesn't come?" She glanced looked quickly towards him and he smiled. His eyes crinkled slightly at the corners, and it made Kagome happy to see how happy his smile was.

"She is coming," he whispered in her ear reassuringly, "I promise you." Kagome looked into his eyes and then nodded.

"I trust you."Suddenly, the room broke out into frenzied whispers. The door opened and they grew even louder.

"Who _is_ that Momma?" wondered a young child. His mother just shrugged her shoulders and turned to give her a reproachful glare. He had his eyes on the person who had just entered The Garden. In truth, everyone was staring.

"I haven't seen her before," mumbled Kanna to Kagura, "I wonder who she is." Kagura nodded and turned towards their father. Naraku was just as entranced as the other patrons. His eyes watched every move that the woman made.

&&&&&

Sango gulped. So many eyes were watching her every move. Assessing her. She then realized that it was becuase she looked good. She had better, because the dress and shoes she had bought had cost her nearly eight-hundred dollars. She had seen it and wanted it on sight. Since she left the store she had cursed her love of beutiful clothes, but she could tell it was the right choice.

The dress in question was a very light shade of pink. The fabric was so light that it was almost white. It also had a light sheen to it. A corset encircled her top half, and the bottom fanned out from her body into a frilly, many layered skirt, which showed off her legs. They were one of her best features and she knew it. The shoes were the exact same colour as the dress, with slim heels, and were held on by a slim strap around her slender ankle. Her hair was up in curls and piled on top of her head. Around her neck was a family heirloom. A dainy silver chain. The only pendant was a heart shaped locket, which contained a picture of her great-grandmother Sango, whom she had been named after because they had been almost identical. In her ears were two delicate, yet ornate, silver rose earrings, given to her by her mother at her high-school graduation. Yes, she looked lovely indeed.

Concious of the stares she was recieving, she made her way towards the booth Kagome and InuYasha were sitting in. As she walked up, Kagome stood and ran towards her. Her friend looked amazed.

"Oh my God! Wow, Sango!" Kagome's eyes were wide and filled with excitement. "You... look gorgeous!" Sango felt her cheeks burn slightly. All this attention was embarrasing. She could hear the people whispering abiut her.

"Thanks," she sidled into the bench-like seat across from InuYasha, and to her surprise, Kagome sat beside her instead of beside him, "I'm so sorry that I'm late. My bus was really slow."

"You took a bus in _that?!_" Sango nodded tiredly. InuYasha laughed and then a shadow fell across the table.

"Those bathrooms leave something to be desired, and the 'mint machines' don't even work." Sango froze. "I mean, if you're going to put a machine in a washroom why not make it a _condom machine!?_ At least _that_ makes sense. Oh, yes, I need a mint because your food sucks. I am going to shove it up my-" The voice cut off. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Sango looked up. Her eyes trolled up a finely tailored suit, past perfectly squared shoulders, upto Miroku's beautiful blue eyes and stopped. He looked as surprised and pained as she felt. Or was she just imagining things? Miroku cleared his throat and sat across from Kagome. Finally, Sango realized what had happened. They had been set up, and Kagome had sat beside her to block her only exit. It was either sit there, or crawl umder the table and get her expensive new dress dirty. Miroku broke the silence.

"Hello Sango. You look-," his voice faltered, but he quickly covered it up, "you look as lovely as ever." Sango felt the need to run away and cry, but she held it inside.

"You...look great too..." He did. He was easily on the list of the two best-looking males in the resteraunt. He looked as sexy as he ever had. There was only one difference. Under his eyes there were two dark streaks of blue and his face bore a trace of whiskers. It was as if he hadn't slept, or shaved, in a while, and even though she hated herself for it, her heart went out to him. "How have you been?" Miroku shrugged and Kagome stood up. She banged her fist down on the table. Every person watching the scene, which was everyone in the room, stopped anything they were doing.

"She looks angry," whispered Kagura to Kanna quietly. Her sister nodded.

"Indeed."

Kagomelooked from Miroku to Sango. They were _so_ aggravating. She coulf feel her anger welling up in her body. She could feel herself shaking.

"How can you two act like this!?" She moved out of the so she could stand sraight. "You're acting like two people who met one day on a subway, not like two people wha are in _love_ but are torn apart by mistakes!" Sango, InuYasha and Miroku all stared in wonder at the public display of anger. Everyone gawked at Kagome. "You're both so aggravating! You both miss eachother so much that you can barely function! I know! I've seen both of you seperately!" Kagome took a deep breath before she continued her rant. "Now, I don't claim to be any Dr. Phil here, but it seems like you both are heading for a big breakdown if you don't get yourselves together! You're ruining yourselves here, and it's all because Miroku here can be an idiot, but if you would just listen to him Sango, I know you would make up and it all would be good again!"

Kagome was out of breath and her anger had dissipated, so she leaned her palms against the table and stared back at these people, who meant mor for her than anything! Miroku and Sango both blinked and looked down, but InuYasha smiled encouragingly.

"Kagome's right," he agreed, "Miroku _is _an idiot, you _do_ love eachother, and you _do_ need to talk. So, what's it going to be?" No one moved. No one breathed.

Eventually Sango stood up. Her makeup was smudged slightly, indicating tears. She scootched out of the booth.\

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm going home." With that she left The Garden.

Everyone stared after her for a while, then Miroku stood up.

"I'm leaving too." He walked towards the door and waved goodbye to InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome and InuYasha both waved back. After two minutes, everyone decided that the scene was over and they went back to their meals. No one noticed Kagome and InuYasha exchange smirks over their table.

"Well done, my love," InuYasha stated, pulling Kagome down beside him. "You would make a great actress." Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"Why thank you."

&&&&&

_Here are your reviews so far..._

_inu demon  
2007-06-15  
ch 2, anon. ---well i like it :D. i hope you update soon!  
XD_

_syfo__  
2008-01-29  
ch 3, ---my sister actually has a purple intrepid...but we called it decrepid...  
but that's not the point  
anyways  
I like this story, i'm just waiting for the drama  
haha_

_Kaoli water goddess__  
2008-01-30  
ch 3, ---I just found this story and I've got to tell you... I'm interested. You want to talk about working fast though? I get the two of them together after 3 meetings in one of my stories! What will be people's reactions though? And what about Sango's article? Will Miroku ever find out who it actually was?_


	12. All That is Left is Love

**Chapter 12: All That is Left is Love**

It was dark by the timeSango hurried out of The Garden. There were no stars or moon, they were hidden behind the clouds. Only the street lights were there to light her way. It was slightly chilly and her uncovered arms were getting cold. By the time she got to the end of the block her arms were covered in gossebumps and she was shivering. A car pulled up beside her slowly and the driver honked the horn. She turned to see the Ferarri.

"Go away," she whispered miserably, "just leave me alone." Miroku rolled down the passenger-side window. Sango loked around and crossd her arms over her chest. She walked to the pole and pushed the button that signalled for the walk sign to show up when the light changed.

"Sango," his voice was quiet but, loud enough for her to hear, "get in." She looked away defiantly. The white stick-man light lit up across the street, telling Sango that she could walk foreward. She did and the Ferari followed her. She walked faster, in vain, knowing that she could never out-run a Ferarri. It slowly inched after her.

"Sango," Miroku sounded exasperated, "you're cold. Just get into the car." Sango glared straight ahead of her.

"I'm _not _cold!." Even to herself she sounded foolish. At the moment she was so cold that she her teeth were chattering. The car stopped.

"You're shaking." It was all that was said, but it had a tone to it that Sango could remember hearing late at night, soothing her to sleep. The tone that plucked at her heartstrings. The tone that helped to make him so hard to resist. Sango stopped walking and urned towards the very good-looking car. he night wind pulled some of her air out of it's pile. The loose strands swayed gently in the breeze. Miroku leaned and opened the door. Sango just stared. Miroku chuckeld, causing her to glare stubbornly.

"What are you laughing about!?" Sh asked. Before he could answer, she slipped gingerly into the passenger seat. Tha one little chuckle gave the illusion that he was patronizing her, and she didn't like it. She closed the door and pulled on her seatbelt, careful to sit as far from her ex-boss as possible. The minute her seatbelt was on Miroku sped up.

"I'm not laughing" he replied. "I am merely amused my dear." Sango stayed silent. The Ferarri was warm and she soon ceased shivering. She looked out the window distractedly. She told herself that the only reason she had accepted his ride was because it was cold and it would have been a long walk home. She nesltled her head against the cool glass as she had on many prior occassions and sighed.

&&&&&

It was deathly quiet, besides the faint purr of the engine. Miroku kept glancing at Sango out of the corner of his eye. God, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Even with her hair in dissaray, she looked like she just desended from the clouds. If angels wore pink that is. He heard her sigh and glanced over again, realizing something. For the first time in a while he felt a sense of contentment. There was tension between them, but he realized that she was happier now that Sango ws near.

Life without her had been a virtual hell. From the moment he woke up, until he fell asleep, he had thought only of _her_. He realized now, that he could never be apart from her again. When she was gone, he felt detached from the world. As if he was alone and even the thought of hapiness was a distant memory. He also realized that he would have to do something, anything to get her back. He would have to be suave. Or maybe not.

"Hey," he whispered looking straight out ahead out hrough the windsheild, "Sango, I want to talk." He could hear her sharp intake of breath and feel himself sweat. He noticed that Sango had started to flick her long bangs, which had come apart from the rest of her hair, out of her eyes. He had seen her do this on many occasions and it was done predominantly when she was nervous or upset, or both. For him, the one little action, could mean defeat or victory, but he wouldn't know which until he made his move.

"What about?" Sango asked as if she didn't know. Miroku could see how she was sitting so far from him on her seat that she was almost out of her door. He sighed.

"I want to tell you the truth." Sango turned her face all the way towards the window.

"You should have done that before Kagome did."

So it _was_ Kagome who had told Sango. He had had a hunch that the little critic was felling guilty about something other than plageurism that day when he had fired her. It made him feel bad. Not upset at Kagome for telling Sango, but bad about what he had put so many women through.

"I know that Sango," he pulles the car over to the side of the road and put it into park, "I made a big mistake, and I know it. I know I hurt you and many other women, but," he paused to think of how to put the things that he desperately needed to say into words, "I don't want us to end." The words began to pop out of his mouth on their own. "I need you. I miss you. It's been hell without you!"

Sango was still facing the window, but she was sitting straighter and her back was stiff. Miroku took advantage of her silence and started to speak again.

"This is how it is. I was an asshole. I played women like Kagome said, and that was my plan when I hired you. I am not going to lie." Sango slumped in her seat. She really didn't want to hear this again. "After the second date I began to fall for you Sango." Her face spun around to face his. In the darkness his face was hard to read, but he sounded sincere and his eyes were sad."I'm serious Sango. This last week has been terrible!" he exclaimed, clasping her hands. "I miss you. I need you. I want you back!"

Sango sat silently. The feeling of warmth that she felt from his touch spread, starting in her hands, all the way to her feet, which were very cold in her expensive little shoes. his vivid eyes burned intensly. She desperately wanted to believe him. It was her last chance for happiness. She knew it and she wanted to take it. Throughout her life she had always played it safe. The safest course choices for high school. The safest attitud was to be kind but never let insults sting too much.

the first spontaeous thing she had ever done was apply for a job at a world famous magazine. The second was convince he beast friend to plageurize for her. Last, but not least, there was falling deeply in love with a flirtatious, lecherous businessman. Virtually, her whole life had been planned, and she was tired of playing by the cynical rules, so she juat continued to stareinto his overwhelming gaze, letting herself be drowned in his eyes. If she looked away now, she would never be able to ake the chance again, as long as she lived.

When she didn't pull away, some of Miroku's hopes returned, she could see it in the way that his previous look of despair dissappeared, leaving a small smile. It made him look a few years younger, and Sango could see Miroku as Kagome had, years ago. A Miroku who was not so different from the one she had learned to love. She could feel him gathering his strength for one final attempt at righting his wrong.

"Sango." Wind whistled outside of the car and people rushed inand out of buildings. "I know I don't deserve it, I don't deserve _you_, but would you please, _please_ try to forgive me?"

She watched as he hung his head, preparing for the worst. Without thinking she leaned and kissed his rough, stubbly cheek. His face lifted and she smiled. The doors had been opened. Whether she was to live a happy life, or be the crazy cat lady with a million cats, was all up to her now. She knew what she had t do.

"To be honest Miroku, I love you so much that I could _never_ say no." The seatbelt was in the way as she wrapped her arms awkwardly aound his neck. "I forgive you."

&&&&&

_So that is the end... I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe you should read someof my other stories. If this story waas not enough, then please review and tell me that you want a second part, because I DO have an idea, and it would fill in alot of spaces that were in this story. I would only be publishing it after my newest story "Beneath the Surface." Another MirSan, InuKag. It deals with rape and if you do not like the subject then do NOT read it. I hope you had a blast... I would really appreciate rviews and will add tem as often as possible... Until next time... HUGGLES SIGNING OFF!!!_


	13. Sneak Preview!

_As Long As You Love Me  
_

_Preview_

* * *

It was cold. Colder than usual, though snow piled atop the leaf-less limbs of the trees, indicating the winter month it was. A colder than average winter day usually meant that people were inclined to lock themselves up inside their homes under a blanket_, _and not even dare glance out the window for fear that old man winter might take it into his head to send the snow right through the glass. Needless to say, the young woman walking down Main Street was no ordinary person.

Besides, her best friend was soon to be married and had bestowed upon her the title of Maid of Honor. What had called her from her cozy up-town apartment was non other than the all-too important shopping for the rush wedding._ Yes, the dress._

Kagome smiled and wiped a stray hair out of her face as she rounded the corner and came to the little boutique.

* * *

_At long last! The sequel to 'The Trouble With Love Is' that I promised! I hope my readers are still out there!_

_Huggles signing out!  
_


End file.
